


snap

by JRC



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: BDSM, Breathplay, Collars, Face-Fucking, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, crackship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27370099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRC/pseuds/JRC
Summary: "You're thinking too much," Zenos sighs. "If you can think that much, I must not be doing my job. Break's over," he says simply, before shoving the Doman lord's head between his thighs once more.
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus/Hien Rijin
Kudos: 17





	snap

**Author's Note:**

> Short n sweet, but figured someone out there would enjoy this! Blame the book club.

" _ More _ ," Zenos growls, fisting his hand in Hien's hair and squeezing as he presses the Prince of Doma down onto his cock.

Hien's hair is loose and damp with sweat, more beads of it trickling down his flushed face as he works his throat around Zenos' massive member. He swallows around the tip once, twice, then adjusts his hands on the inside of Zenos' thighs and sinks down another ilm, accepting the Garlean's tapered cockhead into his throat. He turns hazel eyes gleaming with mischief up at Zenos, before pressing his tongue up against the shaft, long enough for Hien to choke  _ just right _ on, and not so wide that he has to fear for his lips or throat.

Zenos hisses, releasing part of Hien's hair to grasp his throat, pinching his airway just enough to begin to restrict his breathing. "Do not test me, princeling," the Garlean snarls, bucking his hips forward into Hien's mouth, which only elicits a heady groan from the Doman between his thighs. He releases Hien's throat when he sees those hazel eyes start to glaze over, and yanks the Lord of Doma back off his cock by his hair, holding him there for a moment to let him regain his breath. 

Hien's chest heaves as he sucks down gulps of fresh air, reaching up to hang onto Zenos' wrist so he won't rip all his hair out by dangling from the Garlean's grip on his hair like he wants to. His thighs are trembling from holding himself up at the perfect height to take Zenos' cock, and a fine sheen of sweat coats Hien's bare body, making him shiver as he pants himself back from the brink of orgasm. He had been so close when Zenos had choked him, so near the blissful thoughtlessness he sought each time he laid with the Garlean-

"You're thinking too much," Zenos sighs, gripping Hien by the shoulder and dragging him back to his cock, red and gleaming in the low light with Hien's saliva. "If you can think that much, I must not be doing my job. Break's over," he says simply, before shoving the Doman lord's head between his thighs once more. 

His cock presses inexorably into Hien's mouth, then his throat, which he is all too glad to loosen his muscles to accommodate, eager to have the thoughts fucked right out of him. And Zenos is always happy to face-fuck him into blissful oblivion.

As soon as Hien swallows around Zenos' cockhead, welcoming it into his throat, groaning around its girth, the Garlean clenches his fist in his hair once again, and shoves him further down. The Lord of Doma swallows once, twice, again and again and again as Zenos presses inexorably into his throat, pinching his airway between his delicious cock and the lacquered leather of Hien's collar. Hien groans deep in his throat as he feels the choker bite into his skin, begin to stifle his breathing. Kami, if Zenos keeps going, he'll...

Hien keens as there's a sudden release of pressure around his throat, and the tinkle of metal hitting the tile floor between his legs. He can't look down, not with Zenos' cock far enough down his throat to snap his collar off... but he doesn't need to look to know that's precisely what has just happened. Hien squeezes his eyes shut and bucks his hips up against Zenos' leg, rutting against it to chase his orgasm, groaning around his cock with enough vibrations to drag the Garlean over the edge of his own orgasm, cum splattering down Hien's throat, which he moans and swallows down gratefully.

**Author's Note:**

> ...blame the book club. Or just come screech at me there! Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club: https://discord.gg/ME4eAEt


End file.
